


[podfic] Battlefield Romance Thing and Underworld Romance Thing

by fresne



Series: Romance Thing [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those battlefield romance things. Achilles, battle raging son of Thetis, with his straight spear. Penthesilea, the great-hearted daughter of man-slaying Ares, with her curving axe.</p><p>and</p><p>It was one of those underworld romance things. The sort of thing that happens when you're dead. And a hero.</p><p>Head to the speakeasy in the mossy woods and listen to the crossroads of it. Bang. Bang. Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Battlefield Romance Thing and Underworld Romance Thing

[Text for Battlefield Romance Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/91323)   
[Text for Underworld Romance Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51161)

Length: Mp3, 3.4Mb 7:06  
Music Credit: Caravan Palace playing "Jolie Coquine"

[Download archived "Battlefield Romance Thing & Underworld Romance Thing"](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/battlefield-romance-thing-underworld-romance-thing)


End file.
